turkeygamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Papers, Please
Papers, Please is an indie puzzle simulation game developed and published by 3909 on August 8, 2013. It has been released on Microsoft Windows, Android and iOS. The game makes you take the role of a checkpoint officer on the Grestin Border of Artstotzka, and it is your job to check the papers of the citizens and foreigners trying to enter, and make sure that they haven't expired, make sure they don't have fake information on them, make sure their details and picture is correct etc. After each day of your shift, you will have to manage the money you earn, which includes using it for your rent, using it to buy food and heat and to also buy medicine for a family member if they are ill. Gameplay The game makes you play as a checkpoint officer of the Grestin Border checkpoint leading into the country of Artstotzka. On the first few days, the people who come in will just give you a passport, which you need to inspect to make sure that it hasn't expired and that all the details are correct. If there is an incorrect detail (for example, a male foreigner has put themselves as a female on their passport), a descrepancy will be detected and you can interrogate them to see if it is true or not. At the end of each paper inspection, the player has the decision to either deny or approve the client's entry, depending on if their papers are correct and up to date. As the days go by, you will get new things you have to inspect, like entry passes, entry permits, work passes, ID cards, scanning them for weapons or contraband, fingerprinting them, deciding to enter or tell on a secret and dangerous group, and to also make decisions on whether to deny or approve the travellers. If a refugee has made a big descrepancy, or if they have forged their papers, the player has the option to detain them. If the person has got incorrect appearance details or if they have different names on their papers, the player can fingerprint them to see if them and their alias' fingerprints match. After each day of work, the money you earn (based on the amount of people you checked) will need to be used to pay for things for your family, like the rent for your apartment, food, heat and medicine if a family member is feeling ill, so you will have to either save your money or work hard in the day to make sure you have enough money for all the options. If you do not do it frequently, your family will get either cold, hungry or ill. If you keep not doing it, your family will eventually perish, and you will be fired from your job because of it, resulting in a game over. Types of descrepancies *Invalid Name *Invalid Gender *Invalid Issuing City *Invalid District *Invalid Date of Birth *Expired Document *Invalid Numbers *Photo does not match applicant *Invalid Height *Invalid Weight - Possible Smuggler Admitted *Invalid Authorization *Incorrect Fingerprints *No Passport *No Entry Ticket *No Entry Permit *No Work Pass *No ID Card Category:Simulation games Category:Puzzle games Category:Indie games